


Dark Piece

by Typosmyown



Series: Piece of You [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Perversion, There is a moment near the end that might feel close to murder/suicide it seems to me, Violence, accurate representation of pap greed, bottom!Louis, greed - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is fated to love Harry but decieved he into misses the call for five boy soloists to return to the XFactor judges. Louis fails to become part of 1D. Instead he becomes entangled in a relationship with the unscrupulous paparazzi Ben Winston who stalks Harry Styles. Explicit sex, lies and manipulation ensues as Louis loves Harry from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an explicit rant and a compete work of fiction.

Introduction: Ben is a worm. Trolling through Harry's private life.


	2. How Ben found Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's reflection back on how he found Louis at the X factor auditions. His decent into being a pap begins with his deception of someone never meant to be his.

The Plan was simple...


	3. How Ben bound Louis in deceit and bound himself to becoming a troll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Ben go to an XFactor finalists tour concert. Ben takes the secret of Louis as the Missing Piece to a knew level of slime and he takes Louis' body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever feels hints of experiences like this for real in their own lives needs to run. This is dark, dark, dark. 
> 
> (Also, typos! Sorry)

Moved to temporary ...


	4. How Ben trolls his love away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Louis' relationship becomes "a thing". In time, there is an evolution of Ben becoming a vial subhuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This eludes to a fated Larry as felt through Ben's POV but mostly this is manipulation, emotional abuse, violence and non-con. There is also LOADS of men wanting Louis. So, yes, TRIGGERS!

Missing pieces moving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading the series, there os more chapter to Dark Piece than this fades out in an angsty end. The third part of the series picks up, titled Piece of You. It's Larrys coming togehter, happier smut, (yeah!). Some of Dark Piece content will be reviewed in Piece of You, but only to fill in key details for anyone who skipping this section because of triggers might need to not be confused. I hope. This is hard. I'm terrible.


	5. How Trolls can only destroy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up with how fragile their relationship is after the assault. Ben can't stop putting himself first. He slips into escalating abuse. Ultimately he discovers how much Louis will throw himself into anything to spare Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The depth of Louis' hidden love is revealed but only through violent assault and rape so this is non stop TRIGGERS.

Missing pieces went on walk about


End file.
